Sunday Morning
by Writer'sBlockAllDay
Summary: Because Sunday mornings with her lover were always the best. [Cover image owned by Owlteria. It's soooo preeettty]


**Sunday Morning**

A buzzing noise broke the comfortable silence in the room, rousing the two occupants of the bed who were too busy sleeping to notice the interruption at first. One of them had to though because it was just too loud to ignore. A pale hand reached out lazily from beneath the covers, clumsily feeling for the culprit of the noise on the nightstand. The device quieted down a bit as slender fingers curled around it and a silver head popped out from beneath the comfortable blankets.

Kisara squinted at the gloom pervading the comfy atmosphere of the bedroom. Who the hell would be calling her at _this_ hour? It was way too early. Pressing the answer icon without checking the caller ID, she held the phone to her ear and waited for the other person on the line to say something—just so she could have an excuse to snuggle back into the warmth of the bed sheets when no one answered in five seconds. Unfortunately, fate wasn't kind to her this morning.

" _Kissy-poo!_ "

Kisara groaned, distressed so early in the morning. She loved her roommate and best friend. She really did. But Vivian had this terrible habit of calling her first thing in the morning in the most uncomfortable of situations. She sounded _way_ too happy too, and her chipper disposition would usually be contagious, but not to her at this time of the day.

She sighed heavily, feeling the other presence in the room stir next to her, rustling the bed sheets."You have the _worst_ timing ever. I hope you know that." She snarked, rubbing one eye gingerly as she stared up at the light fixture attached to the ceiling.

Her friend giggled. " _What is it this time? Ooh, let me guess, you just had se—_ "

"Vivian!" Kisara squealed in indignation _and_ surprise both at Vivian's interrupted statement, and the feel of strong arms coiling unexpectedly around her waist, pulling her closer to a warm body. She was definitely awake now.

The other girl shrieked with laughter. " _I can't believe you, you naughty girl. No wonder you're so annoyed._ " Vivian chirped. " _Did I interrupt round two?_ "

The blush that rushed to Kisara's pale cheeks brought unimaginable heat to her entire face. "I—" She shivered pleasantly at the potent fingers suggestively stroking her lower abdomen. Biting her lip, she batted at her boyfriend's eager hands. "There was nothing of the sort." She protested into the phone.

"I digress." A raspy morning voice mumbled hotly into her ear before she felt soft lips latch onto the sensitive flesh of her neck.

She bit her lip harder, trying to suppress a moan. It was bad enough that her boyfriend could hear Vivian's words over the speaker, now he was intent on distracting her for fun too. How long had he been awake?

" _Riiiighht._ " Vivian snickered, and Kisara could picture her rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you call?" Kisara snapped slightly, eager to divert the subject before things really got out of hand.

" _I'm coming over for breakfast, Kissy. I haven't done my grocery shopping yet."_

Kisara rolled her eyes, trying to shift herself away from the mouth that started its journey from her neck to her shoulder. The other hand traveled lower from her hip down to her thigh where mischievous fingers were tracing a very obvious flight path.

"It's too early, Viv— Ohhh—" Kisara slapped a hand over her mouth, realizing the mistake too late. Damn _him_ and his talented mouth! She turned her head only to meet a devious blue gaze drilling into her eyes. He smirked at her before he wrapped his lips around her earlobe, tugging, nipping, and sucking on it tentatively.

" _Oh my— What the—? Please don't tell me what I think you're doing right now?_ " Vivian's tone went from downright excited to slightly mortified. _"I was joking about you doing the dirty earlier on. I didn't think you were_ actually _doing it!"_

One of his hands traveled to the juncture between her legs, but she reached out and gripped his wrist, preventing him from doing anything suggestive. He was _torturing_ her—in the best way possible. Kisara didn't think she would be able to keep her cool if she embarrassed herself further into this phone call. The imp lying beside her chuckled with amusement, dropping a tender kiss on her shoulder before he let his tongue slip out and play with her skin.

"Behave." She hissed quietly to the brunette. "I'm not doing anything." She insisted into the phone, gripping his wrist tighter as he teased her by trying to break out of her feeble hold.

" _Sure you aren't. Somebody's definitely doing_ you _though."_ Vivian cackled. _"I'll play nice today, and I'll come over for brunch because I love you, and I know you're eager to bone someone right now."_

"Viv, please." Kisara pleaded, trying her best to ignore _someone's_ tongue sensually trailing over the back of her ear, and his free hand that was busy doing things that she wouldn't dare mention.

" _Details later."_ Vivian demanded sternly before hanging up unceremoniously.

"Well she caved in fast." He snickered.

"That wouldn't have happened if you behaved." She shook her head, placing her phone back on the nightstand. "Did I wake you?" She asked, turning her body to face him.

"No."

And then his lips were on hers. His tongue danced in her mouth, eliciting heat and a strong high as the feeling of his kiss seared through her veins, causing every nerve in her body to jump into alert. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she opened her mouth wider for him, giving him as much access as he wanted. She stroked the soft brown strands of his downy hair, delighting in the feel of them beneath her fingertips just as his hands were busy tracing across her body. One thing led to another and before they both knew it, they were once again thrust into a familiar situation—one that was reminiscent of last night.

By the end, they both lay in bed staring at nothing in particular as a thin layer of sweat materialized out of their pores. This time though, falling back to sleep wasn't an option.

"Do you need to sleep some more?" She teased as she sat up, hovering above him while she held a portion of the sheets to cover her bare chest.

"I can't even if I want to." The CEO grunted. He propped himself up on one arm as he caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Viv's coming over. I'd better shower." She whispered as their lips parted.

"I'm coming with you." He grinned mischievously as his fingers closed around her slim wrist while he pulled them both out of bed.

She followed willingly, exasperated and amused at Seto's bedroom antics all the same. "You're insatiable, Seto."

The grin that meant trouble unfurled across his lips. It was her only answer as the bathroom door slammed closed behind them. Still occupied with savoring her luscious lips, he expertly guided the both of them into the safety of the shower stall. The lock latched into place easily as the glass door slid shut, and the water began running. She obligingly tilted her head back when his hand wove into the strands of her fair hair to pull her head back gently. Soft warm lips traveled down her exquisite neck as her own fingers tangled in his soaking brown locks.

She would never get enough, it seemed. No matter how many time she and Seto would do this again and again, every moment always felt like the first. The only difference was the pleasure constantly wracking her entire body whenever they touched.

Ra, it felt so good. _He_ felt so good.

The heat continued to escalate, and steam wafted into the compact space. Moisture clouded the glass, concealing the couple from the unassuming eyes of inanimate bathroom objects as Seto gently pushed his lady love up against the wall. Her sexy little sighs echoed across the confined space, and he couldn't stop a grin from creeping onto his face as he parted her thighs and they began their intimate dance all over again.

What a lovely morning it was turning out to be…


End file.
